


Amor non est medicabilis herbis

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Amor non est medicabilis herbis

Адлерсбрунн. Городок в самом сердце Германии, где правил мудрый Лорд, отличившийся многими заслугами перед своим народом. Все жили в мире: колдуны и колдуньи, люди и невиданные существа — настоящий рай для тех, кто ищет временное пристанище.

— Смотри, как я могу! — демонстрировала свои навыки волшебницы десятилетняя девочка, держа в руках мерцающий светом золотистый шарик. — Можешь взять его! Он не обожжет!

Рассмеялась она и протянула это сияющее чудо своему другу, мальчугану семи лет, младшему сыну клана Шимада. Тот с восторгом рассматривал магическую сферу; его взгляд мерцал играющими в отражении зрачков огоньками.

— Красиво! — он перекладывал это из ладони в ладонь, как крошечный мячик. — А что еще ты умеешь?

— Пока что не слишком многое, я ведь только учусь! Моя мама помогает мне! — она смущенно надвинула широкополую ведьминскую шляпу на лоб, скрывая свою неловкость. — Но когда я научусь, я обязательно покажу тебе все, на что способна, Генджи!

На его лице расцвела довольная улыбка, и он неловко подвинулся к ней и подарил быстрый и по-детски милый «чмок» в щеку.

— Генджи! — окликнул его старший брат. — Иди сюда, отстань от Анджелы. Нам пора домой.

— Мы еще увидимся! Можешь оставить сферу себе! — девочка краснела от такого нелепого проявления внимания к ней.

— Хорошо! Я приду к тебе потом! — пообещал младший Шимада и, прижав шарик к себе, пошел к брату. Анджела с улыбкой помахала ему вслед и побежала обратно в домик к своей матери.

Они жили на окраине города в хижине, заросшей мхом. Мама Анджелы практиковала белую магию и работала целительницей, кем так же хотела стать и ее дочь. Девочка всегда с интересом наблюдала, как чудо-травы излечивали пациентов. Однажды они помогли и самому Лорду. В знак благодарности он хотел дать их семье много денег, но мать вежливо отказалась, ведь не было для нее большего счастья, чем здоровые прихожане; а все необходимые продукты они выращивали сами в маленьком садике у дома.

Она познакомилась с Генджи, когда была в городе. Ее внимание привлек мальчик прямо посреди главной улицы, в слезах и со сбитыми коленями. По доброте душевной она не могла оставить ребенка в беде и помогла ему, залечив раны и омыв его ноги, чтобы никакая зараза не могла попасть в кровь. Шимада потерялся, заинтересовался маленьким воробьем на улице и убежал от старшего брата, но не смог найти. Благодаря помощи Анджелы у него это все же удалось.

Ханзо был очень зол, но сильнее всего он боялся, что им обоим влетит от отца, раз он не усмотрел за любопытным братом. Он долго кланялся и заставлял аналогичным образом благодарить девочку за помощь. Компания продолжила общение, и Анджела с Генджи стали лучшими друзьями. Мальчик часто навещал ее хижину и даже пытался как-то помогать ей в саду.

Им пришлось расстаться на долгое время, на целый десяток лет, пока Шимады вновь не посетили Адлерсбрунн. Уж слишком Генджи хотел увидеть свою подругу.

Когда он возник на пороге ее домика, повзрослевший, дверь ему открыла неведомой красоты девушка с золотистыми локонами, аккуратно собранными в хвостик на затылке. Ее белое платье будто демонстрировало ту светлую сторону, ту доброту, которой обладала Анджела.

— Генджи? — конечно же, она узнала его, с интересом рассматривая юношу, за спиной которого висела катана. На нем была традиционная японская самурайская одежда.

— Анджела? — в отличие от нее, он не сразу узнал подругу: настолько сильно она изменилась. Но, тем не менее, парень заключил ее в дружеские объятия. — Я так рад тебя видеть!

— И я тебя тоже. Столько лет прошло, ты так изменился! — Анджела счастливо обнимала его с довольной улыбкой. Она буквально затащила его в хижину. — Как у тебя дела?

Она не могла насмотреться на него, ведь Генджи превратился в такого симпатичного юношу, что при одном лишь взгляде на него можно было влюбиться.

— О, у меня все хорошо. — он просто не мог оторвать от нее глаз, краснея от смущения: девушка была невероятно красива. — Родители приехали сюда по делам, а я сразу побежал к тебе!

Генджи наблюдал, как хозяйка дома бегает по хижине в поисках чашек, чтобы угостить гостя с долгой дороги горячим напитком.

— Я скучала по тебе. — блондинка одарила его самой обворожительной улыбкой, заставив его, наконец-то, отвести взгляд от смущения.

— Я по тебе тоже! Кстати, я тебе тоже потом покажу одну магическую штуку! — похвастался он. — Это как наша семейная особенность. Тебе понравится!

Она тихо рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью:

— Я только с удовольствием. Ты же знаешь, я всегда готова говорить о магии.

Анджела налила ему чай и вручила фарфоровый стаканчик, бережно положив свои ладони поверх его, на мгновение задержав это нежное прикосновение. Ее сердце будто пронзил неведомый электрический разряд.

— Угу. А как у тебя дела с волшебством? — он заворожено смотрел в ее небесно-голубые глаза, позабыв про чай.

— Все… очень продуктивно. Моя мама научила меня всему, что знает сама. Кстати, она будет рада… тебя видеть.

Ей совсем не хотелось отводить от него взгляд; Анджела хотела бесконечно вот так же держать его за руку.

— Я обязательно с ней поздороваюсь. — чтобы, наконец-то, предотвратить этот смущающий момент, он отвел взгляд в сторону, непроизвольно отметив, какое очарование стоит прямо перед ним, а какое-то странное желание подсказывает поцеловать ее.

Все же подавив в себе эту невероятную тягу, Генджи отпил чай. Вместе они общались и смеялись до самого вечера, после чего им пришлось вновь расстаться.

***

— Отпустите ее! — кричала Анджела, сдерживая рыдания и пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки стражей Лорда. — Она ничего не сделала! Она ведь всегда помогала вам!

— Дитя, твоя мать была уличена в использовании черной магии. Прости, но я не могу ее отпустить. — со скорбью в голосе ответил владыка. — По нашим законам ведьму необходимо сжечь.

— Не смейте! Прошу! — девушка просто рухнула на колени перед ним. — Я сделаю, что угодно! Умоляю!

— Анджела. Нет. Не устраивай здесь сцен. — Лорд был непреклонен. — Уведите ее.

Под громкие крики, гулким эхом отдававшиеся от стен дворца, стража выпроводила Анджелу за пределы королевских владений. На следующий день ведьму действительно сожгли. Волшебница чувствовала себя преданной тем народом, которому она стремилась помогать. Она обозлилась на них и покинула Адлерсбрунн, отправившись в Дикие Земли оттачивать магическое мастерство.

Полная отчаяния и скорби, девушка была подвластна самым темным и плохим мыслям. Ей было легко внушить все что угодно. В одном из пабов ей заинтересовалась колдунья, с самыми «дружелюбными» намерениями предложив ей помощь и ночлег.

— Но мне так неловко вас стеснять.

— Не волнуйся. Ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько захочешь. В обмен на это ты поможешь мне и, так уж и быть, я даже научу тебя тому, что знаю сама.

— Спасибо…

У Анджелы началась новая жизнь. Чем дольше она находилась у рыжей ведьмы, тем сильнее она чувствовала, как растет ее желание уничтожать, как сам Лорд умоляет ее оставить его в живых, стоя на коленях.

— Ну так отомсти им. Они этого заслуживают. — не отрываясь от приготовления зелья произнесла колдунья. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы вина бесконечно тяготила тебя?

— Я ненавижу их всей душой, Мойра. — вздохнула она. — Но я не хочу использовать темную магию.

— Дитя, нельзя быть такой слабой. — та все же отвлеклась от зелья и с гордым и высокомерным видом взглянула на свою подопечную. — Обидчиков нужно наказать. Ты сама это прекрасно знаешь. Так зачем отрицать действительность?

Она поманила ее к себе указательным пальцем с невероятно острым ногтем, подобным лезвию когтей самого пугающего и дикого зверя.

— Наверное, вы правы. Но как это сделать? — она подошла поближе к ней.

— Во-первых, — ее рука оказалась на плече Анджелы, — ты сама должна стать сильнее. Изучи новые заклинания, я дам тебе книгу. Во-вторых, — Мойра подвела ее к котлу с зельем и кивком головы указала, чтобы она сама домешивала его. — Найди отчаявшуюся душу и сделай ее своим слугой.

— А в-третьих? — не так уверенно уточнила она.

— В-третьих, ты сама поймешь, что нужно будет сделать. Месть станет твоим проводником.

Мойра не без гордости окинула ее взглядом. Почва была подготовлена, семена зла посажены, нужно было лишь время, чтобы они проросли.

Анджела упорно занималась черной магией на протяжении нескольких лет. Темнота в ней сгущалась, заполняя ее будто сосуд; ненависть росла — Мойра подначивала ее постоянными напоминаниями о смерти близкого человека.

Некогда доброжелательная волшебница превратилась в известную ведьму из Диких Земель, о деяниях которой можно было складывать легенды. Ее крылья ярко светились в лунном свете, когда она летела над пустырями. И тогда люди знали, что увидеть красную каемку ее огненных крыльев — значит, быть беде.

Она больше не лечила, больше не помогала никому. За исключением тех моментов, когда искала себе новых жертв. Анджела исполняла их желание за некую цену, которую они ей заплатят. Так она обзавелась помощником — Всадником без головы, ее верным спутником и помощником в злодейских деяниях. Его голова покоилась у нее в специальном волшебном мешке, а сам некогда великий человек пожертвовал собой ради спасения близкого друга, который бледной тенью бродил по землям в попытках понять, зачем он вернулся в этот мир. О своем приятеле мужчина больше не помнил.

Ее верный слуга с тыквой вместо головы и адскими дробовиками следовал за колдуньей везде, куда бы она не шла. Защищал ее и уничтожал врагов с одного выстрела. Анджела всегда игриво подбадривала его, смеясь от смерти очередной жертвы, кровь которой тоже потом шла в ход, в ее зелья. Мойра действительно научила ее многому, но навыки некроманта девушка приобрела сама, без ее помощи.

До нее дошли слухи, что служащий при дворе Лорда ученый — доктор Крысенштейн в очередной раз провалился со своим экспериментом, а правитель отказал ему в помощи и финансировании его роботов. Бедный, несчастный Джеймисон. Анджела не могла не предложить ему свою помощь: она вдохнула жизнь в чудовище, которое он создал в своей лаборатории. Полчища бесконечных роботов заполонили весь Адлерсбрунн, но ведьме смогли помешать и убить безумного доктора благодаря меткому Стрелку, Лучнику, Алхимику и Солдату. Нелегко было им бороться с монстрами гения Джеймисона; вдвойне было плохо Всаднику, ведь Солдат — и есть тот человек, за которого он пожертвовал своей жизнью. Сражаться против него было для тыквенного ударом.

Город и Лорд вздохнули с облегчением. Но ведьма не могла оставить это просто так. Она заручилась поддержкой нового союзника — Дракона, с помощью которого они вновь начали штурм замка в попытках отомстить. Анджела оживила Крысенштейна, чтобы он начал творить свои злодеяния и сделал всю грязную работу за нее.

Опечаленный этим событием Лорд призвал новых помощников для борьбы с неистовой трагедией, уничтожающей на своем пути все живое: Графиня, Монах, Мечник и Викинг. Храбрая четверка боролась с врагами изо всех сил и одержала победу, уничтожив Чудовище, Дракона и Крысенштейна.

Не мог скрыть своего удивления Мечник, когда пред ним предстала Анджела. Девушка, ранее ангел во плоти, как только она превратилась в ведьму Диких Земель, стала такой безжалостной и озлобленной на весь мир?

Сняв свою маску, он показал лицо:

— Анджела, зачем? — в его голосе слышались нотки разочарования. Вспорхнув над землей, ведьма улетела прочь, не желая давать свой ответ.

Почему их дороги вновь пересеклись? Почему именно таким образом. Послушавшись своего сердца, Генджи отправился искать ее вместе со своим Учителем. Долог был их путь, но они смогли отыскать Анджелу. Обезвреженная и зажатая, с поломанными крыльями, она сидела на земле прямо перед юношей, что уже не скрывал свое лицо. Его катана была направлена острием прямо на ведьму.

— И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь меня? Как и всех моих приспешников?

— Анджела. Это говоришь не ты. Что с тобой стало? Почему. Ответь мне.

Его голос звучал холодно. Он чувствовал злость за это предательство со стороны девушки. А ведь он так любил ее. Он понял это сразу, как только покинул ее родной город, как долго тосковал и ждал с ней новой встречи. Но единственное, что он нашел после очередного возвращения к ней — опустевший и заросший домик, а так же слухи о том, что его любовь ступила на путь истинного зла.

— Они это заслужили. Как ты не понимаешь? Они убили мою мать! — прорычала она, агрессивно глядя на него.

— Я не думаю, что они действительно хотели так с ней поступать, но закон есть закон. Если в глубине души ты еще та, прежняя Анджела, то оставь эту месть. Твое сердце полно горечи и злобы. Отпусти это.

— Тебе меня не понять. — она еще пыталась сопротивляться, но от слабости не могла даже воспроизвести магическую сферу, фиолетовым огоньком мелькающую в ее ладони.

— Прошу, не надо. — Генджи опустился к ней и крепко обнял подругу детства. Анджелу буквально трясло от всей этой ситуации. Она не могла ничего сделать, и как бы не хотела, но навредить своему мечнику не поднималась рука. От его прикосновений становилось так спокойно, а тьма в душе рассеивалась. Девушка молча прижалась к нему.

— Я не смогу вернуться домой. Ни за что и никогда больше. Мне там нет места. Особенно после того, что произошло.

— Но ты можешь путешествовать с нами! Со мной и моим Учителем. Он будет только рад, что ты присоединишься. Пожалуйста.

Анджела издала тяжкий вздох и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Я правда не могу. — она пыталась отстраниться от него, но руки парня не отпускали ее. — Генджи.

— Я не хочу снова потерять тебя на столько лет. Твою душу можно спасти, можешь не появляться в Адлерсбрунне, только останься со мной. Я люблю тебя.

Выпалил он не особо задумываясь, из-за чего колдунья покраснела до невозможности и уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

— Я тебя тоже. Уже очень давно.

Девушка просто обнимала его, внезапно всхлипнув и вцепившись в его одежду пальцами.

— Все хорошо. — мечник чувствовал себя счастливым, что его чувства взаимны, но в то же время растерянным. — Пойдем со мной к Учителю.

Не отпуская девушку, он помог ей подняться с земли и взял на руки, будто оберегая ее ноги от каменистой земли.

— Но что делать с Тыковкой? — поинтересовался он у любимой.

— Вернуть голову. Тогда мои чары спадут.

— Понятно… — ему все же казалось это немного дико, хотя чего ронин только не видел в своих путешествиях. Один Учитель чего стоил: магическое существо с щупальцами, скрывающими его рот. Монах был весьма необычным, но мудрым. Он действительно помог своему ученику в трудные минуты, помог обуздать дракона его души.

— Ты уверен, что убить меня не будет лучшим решением?

— Что? Анджела. Прекрати! Я не буду тебя убивать! — хмыкнул он. — Закроем эту тему, пожалуйста.

Амигаса на его голове чуть сдвинулась к его глазам, но девушка поправила ее, вновь вернув на макушку.

— Спасибо.

Учитель уже ждал их вместе с Тыквологоловым. Эти двое смогли найти общий язык, как бы странно это ни было. Анджела вернула то, что забрала у своего слуги и отправила его на поиски Бессмертного Солдата, чтобы сердца воссоединились вновь. Любовь — единственная прекрасная болезнь на свете. Любовь травами не лечится. Девушка вернулась к тому, что она умела лучше всего — целительству, только это происходило очень далеко от Германии. Она обрела новую семью в лице любимого и огромную поддержку в виде его Мастера.

Единственным человеком, кто чувствовал досаду и разочарование, была рыжая ведьма Диких Земель. Анджела оказалась слишком слаба, но ее можно обратить, вновь наставив на путь истинный. А пока — готовить силы и новую армию. Отпускать свою ученицу просто так Мойра не собиралась: уж слишком много магических секретов она ей раскрыла.


End file.
